runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Enter Zaros
This quest is the second quest in the God Wars II Series and, ugh, read to know more. Walkthrough Menaphite Start Talk to a Terrified man in Pollnivneach. He appears to be wearing Menaphite magic robes, but these are glowing like a magic tree. You ask him (of course) why he is scared. He says that Zaros is approaching and is willing to destroy (us). You say that you know the problem, it's Zaros. He says you're right, but either too bold, too cool, or too stupid to act in such a manner against such a threat. You say (lie) that you were just guessing. He says that you should go there and check it out yourself. You can deny but you can talk to him again. If you accept, he will teleport you to the Zarosian dungeon. Normal Start During your worldly travels (Or whatever, because you read the quest Journal) Pay the good ol' Mr. Kunning a visit. You'll find that he's more scared than Morgan in Draynor village. Ask him what's up, he'll tell you that a huge threat is approaching quickly. You tell him that you know what is it because chickens are increasing, and many people are converting (Points to Kunning). He tells you that it's very serious, and says that all Zamorak and Saradomin Minions will die. If you're Zamorakian or Saradominist, you'll say that you can drive off the threat. He says that Zaros, a god of an unknown side, will pop up in the god wars for revenge against Saradomin and Zamorak. If you're not Saradominist nor Zamorakian, you'll say that you shouldn't care and you went for the wrong quest. He threatens you and says that you will regret it, and you decide to receive the quest to get rid of his nagging. He teleports you to the Zarosian Dungeon before you know it. In the Very, Very Quiet Dungeon You're in the same dungeon as the one you were in. This time, not in darkness, But illuminating light from a very far, floating orb of light. Run forward and pick it up (Hint: Using this on your staff will change it into a Zaros Staff, and Grant you free access to the Zaros spellbook while you're in the dungeon, just keep it if you don't have a staff). Go forward further without thinking, to reach a strange throne room. On the throne, you find a pouch and a scroll. Keep them. Sit on the throne for some time, and Hear a scary, brutal male voice "I Am ye Mighty Zaros, I Have been Banished for eons by the Foul Zamorak and Saradomin. Now, I only Need a brave, bold, and daring Adventurer to help me restore my former glory, and surprisingly, thou hast impressed me with your great ability in fighting in my monster-infested dungeon. Will thou join me, creature"? 'You Won't Be able to join if you were Menaphite, Zamorakian or Saradominist, and instead say "Shut up! (Zamorak/Saradomin) Isn't Foul! Both of them are great and powerful"! If you were Guthixian, you say "They're not foul! They help maintain the Balance in the world"! (But you can still join) If you were a Menaphite, you say "Talk about yourself! Show up so I could Kill you, Zaros"! You can only join Zaros If you were Guthixian, Bandosian or Armadylean. Otherwise you will be fighting him. If you declined either in the normal way or automatically, he will threaten you. You will automatically belittle his warning and challenge him if you're Zamorakian, Saradominist or Menaphite, But you have a challenge to not give up OR join him if you weren't. If you accept the offer Quest complete, You're sent to the wilderness for eternity but there are no revenants. So be happy! If you deny the offer If you ignore his warnings, The throne will slowly transform into an evil tree, And it's roots will start strangling you, while the Ancient Staff floats and is directed to your face, with a sharp blade attached to it instead of the usual Zaros Symbol. Here, loyalty pays off, when the sacred weapon (Amulet, for Menaphites) starts illuminating light from itself, and everything around you disintegrates into dust, while you hear Zaros Screaming in Pain. "Have I just banished him another 3 Ages"? You ask yourself, but you hear '"NO! I Cannot Be banished again! I Cannot Be banished....by a Mortal! Get ready to Suffer the pain...of Defying the Great Zaros"! Everything, Your weapons, your equipment, your skin, your whole body, Is turning to dust. You feel hopeless and lifeless...Zaros is starting to drain your life force. You scream (In vain)...BUT! The countless shards in your blessed weapon (Or the countless parts in your desert weapon) Start to cover your soul, making a body for you, And drives the pouch and scroll, which has been turned to dust, again to your hands, and recreates them again. You get a strange urge in you, to use these summoning tools, and POOF! Great smoke covers the room...and you finally unveil the being behind the smoke...It's...It's.... Your Demise It's a KEY? All that trust in your fate....the trust in your master... It seems that you're nothing in their eyes. It seems that you should just wait and close your eyes, and wait for your death. Suddenly, a same exact copy of the last creature you fought (Besides Kath, or Kath if you're a Menaphite) Starts dashing in the middle of the room, grabs the key, and continues running forward, completely ignoring you. You try to scream, to make them notice you, but you got no voice. He pulls a scroll out of their pocket and unfolds it, and a strange little door appears. They uses the Key on the door, and opens it...and WHAT? Controls room? They starts to move some levers and push some buttons, and you feel your body being regained back... and you see your items back again, but on the floor. Covered in the action of rescuing a teammate, they pulls a lever that disables all the lights (Including the orb). "Heheh, sorry. Wrong lever" They says, pulling another lever that opens up a portal. Walk to it and the creature will call you "Hey! Take this Key, You'll need it"! They throws it to you, it lands in your opened backpack and asks you to close it before you lose something valuable. Now you're OK to go to the portal. You will land in the chaos temple (Pollnivneach, for Menaphites), Where you started this quest. But this time, No Mr. Kunning (No terrified man for Menaphites). Congratulations, Quest complete! Rewards Reward section Under construction. Category:Rework